vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cetrion
Summary Cetrion is one of the currently known Elder Gods in the Mortal Kombat universe. She is the sister of the God of Death also known as Shinnok and daughter to Kronika, the Keeper of Time. Elder Goddess of Virtue, Guardian of Life. When Shinnok threatened to conquer the Elder Gods, Cetrion cast him into the Netherrealm. Her blessings answer the prayers of warriors battling against darkness. But at times, the heroic virtues she upholds are at odds with her quest for universal balance. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B normally, Up to 5-A with size manipulation | 5-A Name: Cetrion Origin: Mortal Kombat 11 Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old. By the end of the events during the storyline in MK11, the timeline is resetted to the dawn of time, and this process was repeated many times; Cetrion lived through every timeline Classification: Elder Goddess of Life/Virtue/Nature, Guardian of Life Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Has immense physical strength allowing her to do a decapitating palm strike, crush opponents as a giant and create earthquakes with sheer strength), Flight (True flight), Spaceflight (Movement via size), Immortality (Types 1 and 2, scaling to Shinnok), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Enhanced Senses (Can sense emotion), Astral Projection, Avatar Creation, Power Bestowal and Possession (Scaling to The Elder Gods who appeared as dragons to possess Raiden and granted him powers to defeat an unrestricted Shao Kahn), Life Manipulation (Represents the element and can create life if she wills it), Elemental Manipulation (Has complete control over nature's elements), Plant Manipulation (By creating life, she's able to create different plants and trees), Telekinesis (Can move opponents & objects w/out physical contact), Body Control (Can control her living tendrils), Earth Manipulation (Able to create & manipulate the elements of earth in different ways), Fire Manipulation (Able to combust her opponents, imbue her attacks with flames, shoot streams of fire, etc.), Water Manipulation (Can fire pressurized water jets, imbue attacks with water, etc.), Air Manipulation (Able to summon tornadoes, fire gusts of wind, imbue winds to her attacks, etc.), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze others with a cold beam of air), Metal Manipulation (Able to create metal claws) Magma Manipulation (Can summon lava using mini volcanoes), Vibration Manipulation (Summons shockwaves and earthquakes), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosive rocks and detonate them), Limited Weapon Creation (Can create spikes and claws from the ground), Light Manipulation (Able to generate bright light from herself), Energy Projection and Breath Attack (Can fire a yellow energy beam from her hands or her mouth) Size Manipulation (Able to become large enough to be seen from outer space), Animal Manipulation (Is able to summon butterflies), Teleportation (Can teleport in a burst of water), BFR (Sent Shinnok into the Netherrealm), Forcefield Creation (Can create elemental fields with different purposes such as fire fields that burn anyone near it, vapor/rock fields that allow automatic defense and wind fields that pushes opponents away), Elasticity (Able to stretch her tendrils), Clairvoyance (Intro dialogues suggests that she knows about Sub-Zero's dream of being in the Injustice universe, as well as knowing that it wasn't a dream), Weather Manipulation (Can create rainfall), Energy Manipulation and Limited Sand Manipulation (Can manipulate the Sands of Time in the Hourglass, which requires raw temporal energy), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Took multiple hits from Fire God Liu's flames which melts metal), Laws of time (Scaling from Raiden, who as an immortal, "exists outside" the normal laws of time. However, what this means in the practice is unexplored) Attack Potency: Small Country level normally (Superior to an unrestricted Demigod such as Shao Kahn and Raiden), up to Large Planet level with Size Manipulation (Cetrion generates this much energy by growing to a large size in her Good and Evil Fatality) | Large Planet level (Stronger than before, fought Fire God Liu Kang) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ normally, up to Sub-Relativistic attack speed with beams and Size Manipulation (Unleashed a massive beam moving at this speed. Grows fast enough to eventually reach outer space in mere seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ normally (Kept up with Fire God Liu Kang), up to Sub-Relativistic attack speed with beams and Size Manipulation Lifting Strength: At least Class K via powerscaling, higher with telekinesis (Held up a massive bridge supporting the weight of the entire Cyber Lin Kuei and Netherrealm Demon army) | At least Class K via powerscaling, higher with telekinesis Striking Strength:' Small Country Class' normally, up to Large Planet Class with Size Manipulation | Large Planet Class Durability: Small Country level normally, up to Large Planet level with Size Manipulation | Large Planet level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with tendrils. Kilometers with elemental powers. Up to Planetary with size manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' None notable *'Can Create/Summon:' Animals, rocks, plants, elements in nature, forcefields, elemental weapons, mini planet Intelligence: Gifted (Comparable to Raiden) Weaknesses: Her powers are compromised in a realm that isn't under her jurisdiction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Natural Barrier:' Summon a burst of rocks in front of you. *'Hell's Wrath:' Fly upward and shoot a beam of fire. *'Boulder Bash:' Lift a boulder and throws it at the opponent. *'Bouncing Boulder:' Throw a boulder that bounces along the ground. *'Tendril Pull:' Grab the opponent with tendrils and slam them. *'Earthquake:' Smash the earth, hitting the opponent twice. *'H2 P0rt:' Teleport behind the opponent. **'In Front H2 P0rt:' Teleport towards the opponent. **'In Place H2 P0rt:' Teleport in place, faking cautious opponents. **'Far H2 P0rt:' Teleport farther. *'Geyser:' Gout of water erupts below the opponent. *'Deadly Winds:' Summon a tornado. *'Shattering Boulder:' Shatter a boulder to deal damage. *'Circle of Life:' Summon an aura that attacks the opponent when hit. *'Hallowing Winds:' Summon an aura that pushes the opponent away. *'Ring of Fire:' Summon an aura that damages the opponent. *'Vapor Halo:' Summon an aura that allows (automatic) defense after any hit. *'Conflux of Elements:' Summon a random elemental aura. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Cetrion does a rising palm strike, but it decapitates the opponent with their spine intact. *'Falling Sky:' Cetrion smashes the ground, causing it to shake which makes the opponent fall on the floor. They slowly begin to stand up as a massive boulder crushes their lower torso. *'Pinned:' Cetrion lifts the opponent with telekinesis and summons a tall rock. She slams them on the rock multiple times, caving in their skull. *'Splitting Apart:' Cetrion summons a rock behind the opponent and pushes them to its tip. After that, she summons a rock that falls on them which bisects their torso. *'Crushed:' Cetrion creates a boulder behind the opponent and detonates it, revealing a fiery rock. The rock explodes in a burst of shrapnel and fire, leaving them in a pile of limbs and gore. *'Smoked Flesh:' Cetrion flies upwards and shoots a beam of fire. She shoots a second beam that makes it way to the opponent and vaporizes their midsection to the bone. *'Cannon Ball:' Cetrion hurls a boulder at an airborne opponent. The boulder crashes them to a stone wall with enough force to reduce them to a skeleton, save for the limbs and head. |-|Super Moves= *'Fatal Blow (Weeping Willow):' Cetrion crashes down several boulders on the opponent to stun them. She creates two boulders, a tree and one spike and tosses the boulders first before impaling them on a tree. Cetrion creates three rock shards and sends them to the opponent's hands and head which nails them on the tree. The move ends with a massive energy beam that sends the opponent flying and destroys the tree they were nailed on. Key: Base | Corrupted Gallery |-|Gallery= File:Cetrion_and_kronika.jpg|Cetrion and her mother, Kronika. File:Dark_cetrion.jpg|Cetrion with a darker aesthetic. |-|Intros and Victory Poses= File:Ehrx7Tx_-_Imgur.gif|Cetrion arrives in MK11. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magma Users Category:Wind Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Plant Users Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Metal Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:BFR Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Animal Users Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Adults